


Stress Relief

by dugeumdugeum_tokki



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Cliffhangers, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Mentioned Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Punishment, Teasing, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dugeumdugeum_tokki/pseuds/dugeumdugeum_tokki
Summary: "- Are you gonna spend the night pretending I’m not here? – He was indeed pissed.- What? I told you I didn’t wanna go out! I’m sour, can’t you just be quiet? – You snapped back at him, you weren’t in the mood."
Relationships: JAEHYUN - Relationship, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Original Female Character(s), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Stress Relief

  
  
You were fuming as you walked down the street going back home from work, the meeting you had just now was infuriating! You had planned everything so perfectly and yet they decided it was not enough and they wanted more? What more could you give them! You had presented all the sheets, all the prospects, all the researches and results you managed to gather these past months and now they tell you those were lacking? Ohhh you could punch a wall right now! You almost resigned the moment they said your work wasn’t enough, but you soaked it up and thought about the money. Yes, the money, you needed it right? To live, to eat, to pay for your apartment, you stopped all of a sudden a sad sigh coming from your mouth, you were just so filled with anger you felt tired.

As you arrived at the bus station you felt your phone vibrating on your jacket pocket and you picked it up to see who was calling, praying it wasn’t your manager to yell at you for that fiasco of a meeting, otherwise you would throw a fit, but it was just Doyoung, your boyfriend. You answered the call, now standing at the bus station so you could wait on your bus as you both speak, sadly it began raining just as you stepped under the station and you didn’t have an umbrella on you at the moment. Oh, the way you were sour now, you could feel it wasn’t the best moment to talk to your boyfriend, but it wasn’t his fault so you figured you would just make the conversation quick.

\- Hello? Hey babe...- you tried making you voice sound neutral – What? Dinner tonight? I don’t know honey...I have so much work to do...What? You called Jaehyun? Now why would you do that?! – You raised your voice now – I’m tired from work Doyoung! I’m pissed and now I need to deal with you both? – people started looking at you, so you lowered your voice – I’m not going...you two go...I’m going home...bye...

And not waiting for him to respond you hanged up the phone, even more pissed now then you were before! You loved you boyfriend but sometimes he had the most strange and random ideas! It’s been a while since you met Doyoung at a party in one of your semi famous friend’s house, you two hooked up real quick and the next thing you knew you were at a hotel room pinned to a wall with him pounding into you as you moaned and scratched his back hard. Later that night you found out he was rather famous too, he was an idol at a prestigious nation known company and from that moment till now you two had been very, very careful with your relationship, so no tabloid or crazy ass fan knew about it.

And it went wonderfully for almost a year, you two often met at your apartment when he wasn’t on schedule, you would watch all the award shows he was on and cheered secretly for his band and he would bring you gifts from abroad when he was touring. It was only last month that your “oh so famous” boyfriend came up with the most weird idea you’ve ever heard. You both had always talked about wanting to experiment in bed with some stuff, one of those stuff was sharing your bed with another person, after some discussion you both thought it would be a fun idea to have another man join you, but this was all talk, something you thought was fun to share to make things a little interesting up in your imagination and that it would never happen in real life. Doyoung liked to talk about many crazy fantasy things, but the two of you only ever really tried the mild things, like light bondage and using toys or dressing up and acting out some stuff.

But the previous month things changed up a little bit with that “we only talk, we never do” demeanor. One day you got home from work and got ready to wait for Doyoung as he was going to visit you, it had been a while since you saw him, but when he arrived you were surprised there was another guy along with him. Doyoung introduced him as Jaehyun and explained he was his bandmate and a very good friend, so he wanted to bring him to meet you. Now, you knew all his bandmates from afar as you followed their career, but haven’t met any of the boys in person! It was a decision you and Doyoung took right from the beginning, you were older than him and stated you didn’t want to get tangled up on that idols mess, so he respected it and made you his very own “secret”, the boys knew he had someone, but he never revealed who you were. So, for him to bring his bandmate to your apartment? That was big!

You thought it was fishy, but agreed and the three of you had dinner and watched movies together. Jaehyun was a very handsome man, he had pale and smooth skin, the smoothest you’ve ever seen a guy have, his lips were plump and rosy and when he smiled a cute pair of dimples appeared on his cheeks, you never told this to Doyoung but you had a thing for dimples, so whenever Jaehyun smiled you felt your face get a bit hot and you knew you must have been blushing the whole night, especially since the guy seemed like he couldn’t take his eyes off of you, watching you as you served dinner and stuff. Sometimes you looked at Doyoung for help, but he looked like he was having the best time ever and it made you even more intrigued by this whole ordeal.

By the time Jaehyun left you were flustered and really wondering what the hell was wrong with Doyoung, so when he closed the door and turned around smirking, you knew this whole night was staged, you knew it made part of one of his little games and it gave you chills all over. That night you two fucked while Doyoung told you just how he imagined Jaehyun would touch you, how his thick cock would feel inside you and how he was going to watch you unravel underneath another man. You came hard at those thoughts along with the way your boyfriend was pumping into you, hard, almost feral. But from that day on nothing really happened, sometimes he would tease you whispering some dirty acts he would like to see Jaehyun doing to you, but nothing more. And now on this hell of a day Doyoung calls you to say he invited Jaehyun to dinner? To go out with them! Ohh you couldn’t fucking believe that moron!

By the time you got off the bus and went up to your apartment the anger you’ve felt had gave you a very fitting headache and you just wanted to get home, kick off the shoes, take off your clothes and soak in a long hot bath, to wash away all the frustration. But things couldn’t be easy for you today right? The moment you turned the key at the door you knew you weren’t going to get any peace, not now at least. You’ve opened the door to the somewhat small apartment and there’s Doyoung sitting at the couch, lounging and watching TV, waiting for you to arrive. You exhaled slowly and took off your shoes putting on the pink slippers you wore around the house, walking straight into your room and closing the door behind you with a fairly loud bang, you wanted him to know you were NOT in the mood for whatever it was that he was planning.

You didn’t want to talk to him right now, you wanted a bath and clean clothes! Before you banged the door on him you saw that he followed you with his eyes worryingly until you noticed a hint of annoyance when you ignored and passed right across from him. As you exited your room to the bathroom you still avoided his presence and when you closed the bathroom door you could hear his displeased huff and the TV volume being cranked up. Fine! You didn’t want him here anyway, you couldn’t care less if he’s pissed! You took your bath, taking not as long as you wanted to but still you took your time and by the end of it you were feeling rather refreshed, your headache gone. You put on some baggy and comfy clothes, combed and dried your hair to finally emerge from the washing room.

\- Are you gonna spend the night pretending I’m not here? – He was indeed pissed.

\- What? I told you I didn’t wanna go out! I’m sour, can’t you just be quiet? – You snapped back at him, you weren’t in the mood.

\- Well I’m sorry I ruined your night majesty! But I was fucking feeling lonely and thought we could have fun together! It’s been a while since I don’t pop here but you seem pretty fine with it don’t you? – Dear Lord he could be pushy, but his pity party wasn’t going to click this time.

\- You were lonely? You live with a gazillion other men! Go out with them! Fuck, go out with Jaehyun alone! Why do I need to be involved! He’s your friend! Not mine...I didn’t fucking asked for him! YOU MADE IT YOURSELF! – You yelled the last part, you were so pissed off again.

You yelled and turned around, going into the kitchen so you could cook something up and feed yourself, but the next thing you knew you were being spanned around and pressed into the fridge, Doyoung’s mouth covered yours as he hold your arms up and away from him. You tried to free yourself by shimmying away, but it only made him hold on tighter, pressing one of his legs between yours lifting you up a little bit while he kept kissing you roughly. You didn’t had much time to process all those things until your body was reacting to him, he knew what to do to make you melt, to make your anger quail and when your mouths parted from the kiss, your face was as hot as it could be, heart raced inside your chest and the new set of panties were feeling wet already.

\- My feisty little girl...- he whispered, that voice, that face, you loved it – Feeling better now baby girl? Or you need me to be a little rougher till you calm down? – He finished with a smirk.

You wanted to push him off, wanted to bite that smirk off his face but everything was forgotten the moment his soft lips touched the skin at your neck, a gasp leaving your mouth. He kissed softly the hot skin there, trailing up and down slowly, seductively all the while he kept your hands bound in his iron grip and while his thigh pressed more and more between your, now trembling, legs. You didn’t knew when but as he ravished your neck, collarbones and mouth your hips just started rocking into his leg searching for friction and some form of sweet release, it wasn’t long till he got an idea of what you were doing and the world shifted again, this time he bended you over the kitchen counter bringing your hands to your back and resting your head on the wooden surface.

He then proceeded to hold you in place with one hand keeping your wrists together to be tied by something. You tried to look back but it was difficult with the way your arms were bend, so you just stayed there waiting for whatever he was planning to do, your face still burning hot and your core twitching with anticipation, you could feel your panties slick with arousal and your legs trembled slightly. When he was finally done with your wrists you felt him glide both his hands up your back grabbing a handful of hair, giving it a rough yank only to let it all go in the next minute, then those long fingers roamed down your body towards your behind giving the round cheeks the same kind of rough grabbing they had done to your hair, a loud gasp escaped past your lips and you heard Doyoung chuckle.

\- You like it don’t you? When I put you in your place like this...when you’re at my mercy...- as he talked he hold you at the hips and pressed his erection at your backside, you moaned, you did liked it when he was rough and demanding.

He finally got tired of teasing through your clothes, so he lowered the pajama pants along with the soaked undies until it was rumpled around your ankles. He eased you out of those, putting them aside, a loud slap echoed and made you jump a little startled but you melted in a languid moan as pleasure took place when still crouching behind you he touched your slicked folds dragging his long fingers from top to bottom spreading your juices all around your pussy, then you felt his hot mouth as he licked from your sensitive clit to your needy entrance, your legs almost gave out and you gasped loudly, thankfully he hold you as he made you open your legs to grant him more access as he ate your pussy out.

The way Doyoung teased and licked you, alternating between gently sucking on you clit to vigorously rubbing it with the tip of his tongue made you get real close to the edge real quick. And the closer you got to your peak your voice became needier, your breaths shallow as you begged him not to stop in sexy husky whispers, all anger and annoyance gone now. You kept your eyes closed and tried the best you could to keep steady as your legs insisted in shaking on their own, but that was what he wanted. He wanted to watch you struggle to keep standing, he wanted to feel you reach your peak because of him.

\- You taste so good baby...I could do this all night – he put two fingers inside you and you moaned loud – Do you like it?

He put his mouth on you again pushing his fingers in and out of you in an agonizing slow pace, you could feel yourself getting closer to the edge again if he kept going like that you would find your bliss. From your lips the only sounds that came out were moans that were becoming very much urgent, then when you felt like you couldn’t hold it anymore everything stopped and you whined, annoyed at this on and off shit he was pulling tonight. His fingers weren’t inside you anymore, his mouth also gone, you slowly opened yours eyes and tried to look over your shoulder to see what the hell your boyfriend was doing and what you saw made you a tad angry again.

\- Wha-what are you doing? – Your voice was rough and quiet almost a whisper.

\- Me? Oh...nothing actually – he had a smug smile on his face and you didn’t liked it at all.

\- Then why did you stop? I was almost there! – The last part came a little louder.

\- Never said I wanted you to get there...I just wanted you to notice me and stop being a brat...- he came closer again, you could feel his erection pressing on you – This...is punishment...not gratification...

As he whispered his words on your ear, he grabbed your hips again making sure to press his clothed cock on your soaked pussy hard, making you shiver and leaving you wanting more of his cock when he suddenly let you go, untying yours hands and walking back to the sofa to watch tv.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I did this short one-shot to celebrate Doyoung's birthday!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it!!
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
